Sex and Solipsism
by stacey218
Summary: Thane slips into solipsism at the worst possible time. This is the fall out. Filled request from Mass Effect kink Meme. Rated M just for safety although there is adult situations (DUN DUN DUN!)


**A/N: I could resist no longer! I am officially in the ME Fan Fic world now lol. Shrios goodness with no Beta because I am badass like that. Short and sweet O/S that was originally prompted from Mass Effect Kink Meme. Enjoy :D**

**Sex and Solipsism **

This was not exactly what Shepard had in mind when Thane had suggested they go out for the night. On a date. A proper date with a fancy dinner and everything. She had even borrowed a dress from Kasumi for the occasion. That part of the night had gone well. In fact most of the evening had been amazing, evidenced by the fact that the borrowed dress was now on the floor of their cabin along with the crumpled leather jacket she had torn off his shoulders just a few minutes ago.

She sat up slowly, pushing her hair off her face. He had carried her, actually carried her bridal style, to the bed. His hands had been everywhere, his mouth and tongue well and truly in the process of marking her up when it had hit. And now… well.

"So…this is awkward," she muttered, stating the obvious, wrapping her sheets of a far too high a thread count for a military ship around her torso. He didn't bother. He was sitting on the edge of the bed, his back to her and his head bowed, buried in his hands. Shepard chewed on her lip, uncomfortable with the rare feeling of indecision, before reaching out to touch his back. He _flinched_.

"Siha…"

"Thane it's nothing to be embarrassed about," Shepard told him, letting go of her sheet and crawling over the bed. She knelt behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck, her bare breasts pressing into his back. Hands grabbed ahold of her wrists to shrug her off but she was having none of it. She pressed her lips to the back of his neck, her mouth still tingling with the taste of him.

She had waited _months_ for this moment. The Collectors were dead; the suicide mission behind them. A generous shore leave had been appointed and all she had wanted was time with Thane. Time to talk and question each other. To learn everything about him and, quite frankly, more than the two measly hours they had had together before hitting the Omega Four Relay. Not that those two hours hadn't been _good_, earth shatteringly good in fact, but still.

"I feel I have ruined the mood Siha," Thane said, his voice vibrating in his chest under her hands. Shepard tugged on his shoulder to force him to face her. There was hardly any light in the room, the blue glow from the fish tank was all she had to go off and reading his face was hard enough at the best of times.

"Ok, look it was a little unexpected," she admitted with a small smile going for humor and obviously failing as Thane refused to look her in the eye, "But, hey look at me will you?" Shepard cupped a hand under his chin to make him look up at her.

"This was something I was planning on telling you when the time was right Siha. I did not plan on revealing it during our love making," Thane explained softly, removing her hand from his face but not turning away. Shepard had to admit she had been expecting a lot of things when it came to getting Thane into her bed. She had thought she was pretty well in the loop after having read Mordins terrifyingly detailed emails about ridges, rashes and hallucinations. Not to mention the content of the vids he had sent.

For some reason though Shepard had completely forgotten about the damn memory recall. Sure she had heard Thane fall into solipsism before, but never about anything quite so…intimate.

"You can't help it. It's part of who you are right?" she pointed out, trying to keep her tone light. What he had revealed really didn't bother her but she could tell, even without her cabin lights on, that it bothered him.

And that just wouldn't do.

"I am an adult Shepard, not some teenager who cannot keep their emotions in check. I can handle my solipsism-" Thane started, his voice sounding almost angry for the first time in her presence. She held up a hand to cut him off.

"Yes but isn't it harder when what we're doing triggers-"

"Shepard I pride myself on my control," Thane grumbled, his lips tight and very much _not_ in control. He snatched her hand out of his face. Shepard felt her eyebrows raise high before letting loose a snort.

"Well maybe my blowjob skills are just that good that they can shake the even the unflappable Sere Krios out of his infamous control," she teased him. Thane stayed tense for a moment longer before his shoulders sagged. His fused fingers relaxed around her wrist.

"I know what you're trying to do," he accused her. Shepard took shameless advantage of his more relaxed state and pushed him down onto the mattress. His feet were still hanging off the edge but that didn't really matter.

"I'm trying to make you feel better," she told him, before wrapping her naked body into his side, her head resting on his shoulder. Long human fingers walked down his torso, tracing the black marks that worked down his body.

"Siha," Thane warned, reaching out to stop her. She silenced him with a chaste kiss. He rolled onto his side, a strong hand resting on her waist to keep a little distance between them. Shepard countered this by throwing her thigh over his hip. He sighed deeply but let it go.

"So you and Irikah tried some more adventurous things," Shepard said after a moment of silence. Thane groaned and gave up trying to keep her away. He pulled her close, pressing his face into her neck, still damp with sweat.

"You two were married, you have to spice up the love life somehow," Shepard reasoned aloud, rubbing soothing circles into his shoulder.

"And I'm not going to judge you," she continued letting her hands wander a little lower following the curve of his back.

"Please Shepard," Thane begged into her neck.

"I mean each to their own right? And if you are into that kind of thing-" Thane pulled back again.

"Will you stop?" he asked her, fingers tightening on her skin.

"Only if you stop feeling guilty over something you can't help. You slipped into a memory Thane, it's hardly the end of the world," she said softly, touching her palm to his face. His grasped it in his hand and bought it to his mouth, pressing a small kiss there.

"You're relentless Siha," Thane mumbled but Shepard could tell he had given into her.

"I know," she said with a smile, wriggling even closer to him. The bare skin of her chest brushed against the scales of his, causing a shiver to run down her back. She pressed her lips to the sensitive skin of his neck, nibbling lightly.

"So I did not ruin the mood?" He asked her, trying to ignore the way her tongue ran darted out to soothe each nip of her teeth. She shook her head and pulled back so he could see her face.

"What, with the memory of you and your deceased wife getting it on in the men's room of a random bar and almost getting caught by a bunch of drunk turians? Maybe a little. You'll just have to make it up to me. Luckily I know just how you can do that," she told him her voice serious but her eyes dancing.

"Mmm how's that Siha?" Thane asked although he already had a fair idea. He pushed a few strands of her hair that had escaped from behind her ears off her face.

"Kiss me."

Thane complied, letting go of the last of his embracement at unintentionally slipping into memory at the most inopportune time. Instead he focused on memorizing new lips and a different taste. He moved away from her mouth, pressing his lips to her jaw, her neck, loving the way she shuddered underneath him. He kissed her again thankful that for some reason he had been blessed with not one Siha in his lifetime, but two. Shepard broke the kiss, her fingers tracing meaningless patterns into the ridges of his neck.

"Thane?"

"Yes Siha?"

"You know if you're really into the whole public thing I've kinda always wanted to do it in Joker's chair," Shepard teased against his lips. Thane growled and flipped them so he hovered over her.

"Or maybe in the main battery. Screw up some of Garrus' calibrations," she gasped as his hands snaked under her bring her hips flush with his.

"I hate you," he told her before kissing her hard making the whole room spin and glow. Thane's hands snuck up the sides of her small body, feeling her heartbeat speed up under delicate human skin.

"No you don't," Shepard laughed once he let her come up for air. She tried to tell him just why he didn't hate her but never got a chance as Thane made sure that ever sound she made from then on was nothing more than an unintelligible moan.

After that they hardly left their private quarters for two days. Although on the third day when they finally managed to leave long enough for nourishment, Shepard could not control her giggles when Garrus stomped through the mess hall complaining about the state of his once flawless calibrations.


End file.
